Pediatric Critical Care Medicine has developed as a clinical art based on extrapolated data from adult and animal studies. The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) has developed a Collaborative Pediatric Critical Care Research Network (CPCCRN) to transform Pediatric Critical Care from a pathophysiology based art to an evidence based scientific practice through innovative, cutting-edge, multi-disciplinary clinical investigations. The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) has been an outstanding CPCCRN Clinical Site from 2009-2014, led by Drs. Berg and Zipper. This proposal for CHOP to continue to be a CPCCRN site has three components: #1: To demonstrate CHOP's ability to be an outstanding CPCCRN Clinical Site. CHOP is a top ranked children's hospital with one of the largest pediatric research programs in the country: >$138 million/year in total federal awards and an annual budget >$329 million. CHOP has the nation's largest pediatric health care system, and is one of the nation's largest children's hospitals with >500 beds. CHOP's Critical Care Medicine Program is one of the largest in the nation with 55 PICU beds, 32 CICU beds, and 4200 admissions/year, providing a large and diverse patient base for clinical research. CHOP Critical Care Medicine has 9 investigators with =20% salary support from federal research funding, >180 peer-reviewed research publications in the last 3 years, and nationally recognized pediatric critical care clinicl research programs. #2: To demonstrate that CHOP has been an outstanding CPCCRN Clinical Site (2009-2014). From 2009-2014, CHOP has been the leading enrollment site for CPCCRN studies. Dr. Berg has led four CPCCRN CPR studies; Dr. Zipper has led two CPCCRN pharmacology studies; and Ms. Dilbert (CHOP CPCCRN Research Coordinator) has led a CPCCRN research coordinator education and management program. Specific Aim 3: To present a transformative research concept proposal that highlights our capabilities and strengths for development and design of high-impact cooperative protocols in the network: a life-saving approach to improve survival among children who need cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia is an ideal Clinical Site for CPCCRN, based on: 1) the outstanding resources, institutional commitment, programs, faculty, productivity, and future opportunities; 2) CHOP's performance as an outstanding CPCCRN Clinical Site from 2009-2014; and 3) the exciting concept proposal demonstrating our abilities to be CPCCRN leaders.